Rewrite: I'm Doing this for You
by Kairi-kun
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story. Some things are the same but I added some things along with changing little things like spelling. Hope you all enjoy! I will take the original off once the full story is on.
1. Prologue

I don't own either anime's.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha with a glare firm in place. The stupid half dog had yet again said something that made the miko angry. A 'sit' command sent him face first into the dirt below there feet. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru knew to stay a few feet away. A tick mark was evident on Kagome's forehead .Of course their fight had been about Kikyo who wanted to join their group. The weird thing was that Kagome wanted her to join the group but Inuyasha didn't want her to.

"Why can't she join?"She yelled."It won't hurt anything and anyway you love her so let her join!"

Inuyasha glared and yelled,"She would kill you in a matter of moments and I don't want you to die!"

Kagome's mouth was agape along with everyone else's. This was a surprise but it reeked of something suspicious in their minds. Why would Inuyasha say this when he was hell bent on having her in their group months ago. Now he was so sure she would kill Kagome. Had she said something about killing her? Sesshomaru stepped beside Kagome and glared at his half brother. Kagome was now an Inu/Fox demon because of the ritual they performed a month ago. She was Sesshomaru's sister and Shippo's mother.

They all knew something was up with the way Inuyasha was acting. If he was acting like this maybe Kikyo was a threat to the miko Inu/fox demoness. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the middle of the camp. This was her own little interrogation method of Kagome's. She would sit him till he gave up what they needed to know. Inuyasha looked fearful but kept it to a minimum. Kagome muttered a 'sit' sending him to the ground yet again.

"Why are you acting so suspicious?"Kagome asked."What's wrong?"

Inuyasha finally gave up and answered."K-kikyo is eight months pregnant and I didn't want her put in danger.

Most of them were glaring at him, a couple of them had their mouths agape, and one looked absolutely hurt. He looked away so he didn't have to see Kagome's hurt expression. Kagura,Kanna ,Rin, Sango, and Kagome went to the hot springs to talk. Shippo and Kohaku took Kirara to go hunting for food(unnecessary). The rest were glaring at the father to be. Sesshomaru was about to kill him but remained calm(shocking).

Hot Springs:

Kagome was looking at the jewel shards hanging around her neck sadly. Of course her feelings had changed but she still felt hurt that he would keep this from her. Sango put an arm around her sister like friend .Kagura had mated Sesshomaru making her Kagome's sister in law. Kanna had regained emotion and was angry at the hanyou who hurt Kagome. Why hadn't he said something earlier? They could have done something to keep Kikyo out of danger at least until she got proper care for her pregnancy.

"Why hadn't he said something earlier?"She asked to no one."We could have prevented this whole thing."

Kagura answered."He probably felt backed up into a corner because he hadn't planned for her to become pregnant or ask to join the group."

"We can always place someone to watch Kikyo so she doesn't get in the line of fire."Sango stated obviously agitated."That way she can't fight or be in the way."

Kagome nodded and leaned against a rock. This situation was making her even more confused. She knew she wasn't in love with him anymore after she caught him and Kikyo making out. Slowly she had warmed up to her and became her friend. Although Sango ,Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were wary of her. The others didn't care as long as she doesn't get in the way.

All of them finished washing up and got dressed. Kagome set an indifferent expression she learned from Kanna in place. The rest did the same not to give away what they felt. The guys(accept Inuyasha)were sitting by the fire. The hanyou was sitting in the tree with his ears drooping and a pained expression on his face. They were going after Naraku in a matter of days and planned out what to do.

"Rin,Shippo, and Kohaku will be with Jaken protecting Kikyo in a far away cave. If anyone survives we will send them to the cave with the whole story."Kagome stated."I hope we all live past the final 's taking on the lower class demons and Byaku?"

Miroku answered."Sango,Kanna,Hakudoshi,and I will take care of the incarnation and demons while the rest of you kill Naraku."

"When we complete the jewel who is making the wish?"Shippo asked.

Everyone(accept Inuyasha and Kagome)answered."Kagome."

"Let's get some sleep."She stated even though she didn't need to.

Everyone layed down accept Inuyasha who went to go tell Kikyo she would be protected during the final battle. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kagome stayed up to make a game plan for killing Naraku.

"He will obviously put up a barrier and we have Inu-baka use his sword to take the barrier down. Sesshomaru and myself will distract Naraku while you find the jewel. Once it's out we combine attacks for our final blow. Purify the body after."Kagura stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me."Kagome chirped happily.

The next day came and went faster than expected. Finally it was the day they would kill Naraku for good. He had absorbed his heart and only needed the jewel shards of Kagome's to complete the jewel. They sent the kids to a cave where Kikyo was waiting already. Naraku's laugh rang out through the quiet morning. They all stepped back waiting for the first wave of demons. Kagome was standing in the back to hide her demonic features. She had silver hair ,a fox tail, and a maroon crescent moon.

It was like they had though before. Naraku had put up a barrier that was easily taken down. Kagome searched for the jewel and found it in his shoulder by his heart. She shot an arrow through it and it flew into Inuyasha's hands. They all used their strongest attacks. Kagome her sacred arrow, Sesshomaru's sword, Inuyasha's backlash wave, and Kagura's dance of the dragon. Naraku was destroyed and they all sighed in relief.

Kohaku was limping from getting his leg crushed by a demon who was after Kikyo. Sango was covered in multiple cuts and bruises. Miroku was the same way but he was jumping for joy because of no wind tunnel. They all sat by a tree waiting for pain to subside. When Ah-un came down Kikyo ran over and hugged Kagome with all her might. What surprised them was when she hugged her back. The jewel glowed and Midoriko stood in front of them.

"Who's making the wish?"She asked in her bell like voice.

Kagome stepped forward and answered."I am...I wish the jewel was destroyed and everyone was transported to my time with me."

"Then that is what will happen."Midoriko stated.

Everyone was standing in the well house on Higurashi shrine. Tho only thing different was that the well was gone! They knew it would happen but not so soon. The door opened to reveal Souta and Kagome's mom. They had told her that her Grandfather had passed away. Kagome was depressed for a couple days but she soon became cheerful again. Then her mom said that they were moving in with Koga and going to Ouran academy. She sighed but was happy because they were alive and that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own either anime's.

* * *

_Kagome walked into her house yelling that she was back. When she got no reply she became nervous. Why was it so quiet? The door was unlocked so why wasn't anyone answering her. Then the scent of blood hit her nose. It was coming from the kitchen. Slowly Kagome walked down the hall towards the kitchen and as she did so the smell became stronger. Reaching out she yanked the door open and was rewarded with a horrifying sight. Her mother, grandfather, and brother Souta were laying in pools of blood on the floor. She screamed out it pain and dropped down next to her mother. _

"_Wake up, mom. Please!" She begged holding her mothers lifeless body close to her while crying._

"_Kukukuku. They're dead miko and you'll join them soon." Came the voice of Naraku from behind her. Jolting up she turned around to look at him. He was covered in blood and his eyes were dancing with amusement. She growled and lunged at him without thinking. But she then was pierced through the chest by a tentacle. Naraku smirked and started disappearing into the shadows. Kagome fell to her knees in between Souta and her mothers bodies. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Naraku holding the complete shikon jewel._

Kagome shot up in her bed sweating bullets. That was the third one this week. She has been having nightmares like this ever since the final battle ended. The reason was unknown to her. Naraku was dead so she didn't have to worry about this right? Shaking her head she slid out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Starting the water she stripped off her night clothes and stepped into the shower. She shivered at first but the water warmed her. Leaning against the bathroom stall Kagome thought about her dream again. They always ended with her dieing by the hands of Naraku. Is this some kind of sign? Shaking those thoughts out of her head she started washing her hair.

As she finished showering a knock came from her door. Lifting her nose into the air she smelt Kanna and relaxed. "What?!"

"Your uniform is on your bed when your finished." The sound of light footsteps disappearing made Kagome sigh. Kanna was still a little shy around them.

When she saw the uniform she started growling. It was yellow...and puffy. Sighing she accepted her fate and pulled the uniform on. It fit right but it was very uncomfortable. Why was it that they were made for fashion and not function? She couldn't wear this everyday without feeling like a moron. Huffing she grabbed a hair band and curling iron. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a few curled strands framing her face. She put up her illusion so her tail and markings were not noticed. Then they fixed her make-up. They put on her black eyeliner, cherry lip gloss, silver eyeshadow, and some blush. Rin, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Shippo would be attending Ouran Academy along with her. Rin had no make-up on for she liked her natural look. Shippo, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi didn't do anything. Kanna only had on a light blush to make her less pale. At least she wasn't the only one wearing the yellow monstrosity that was the uniform.

After the final battle two couples were formed. Rin and Shippo along with Kanna and Kohaku. When they walked down stairs Sesshomaru took one look at them and smirked. This made Kagome glare daggers at him. Shippo put up his illusion hiding his demonic features.

"I still don't understand why Midoriko made you guys my age." Kagome stated as she looked at them.

They shrugged. "For amusement?"

"How do you liked the uniform?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement dancing in his eyes. No one bothered to answer Shippo's previous question.

"Let's go."Kagome stated bitterly not wanting to answer the question.

Sesshomaru had them pile into the limo. In the week Sesshomaru had been there he had taken over a company from Koga and got access to the bank account that was linked with the company. It was good that Midoriko and Kagome had taught them everything that they would need to live in her time. He made Kagome heir to the company but didn't tell her this till they were in the limo and almost at Ouran. Shippo and Rin were openly laughing at her while the others just smirked. Then they all arrived and their mouths hung open. It was huge! Kagome was still to busy mumbling about Sesshomaru and his lousy timing to notice.

Luckily all of them were in the same homeroom and would be together. The teacher made them wait in the hall so he could announce them to the class. Kagome and Hakudoshi rolled their eyes at this. They both leaned against the wall with annoyed expressions. Then they were told to come into the classroom. Everyone was wide eyed because of how perfect they looked. Almost unworldly. They all sat down in the absolute back of the classroom so no one could disturb or stare at them.

After class they went to the lunchroom and everyone stopped and stared. They went to an empty table and sat down. Kagome noticed that the girl from their class who was dressed as a boy looked annoyed. Her eye was twitching and this got them curious. The blonde was saying something about a host club? This got them curious so they followed them. Music room 3 was on a sign above the double doors. Hakudoshi pushed open the door and they were assaulted with flower petals. Everyone but Rin covered their noses to ward off the smell. There was six boys in front of them but one was a girl dressed as a boy.

"Oh,what do we have here."The blonde said."Three hime's and three boys. Welcome to the Host Club!"

The twins stated in unison."Their in our class."

"Introduce yourselves hime's and companions."The blonde stated.

Kagome was not amused but answered anyway."I'm Kagome."She pointed to Rin."Rin."Then Shippo."Shippo."Kohaku."Kohaku."Then to Kanna."Kanna."Lastly to Hakudoshi."Hakudoshi."

"It's nice to meet you...my dear."Tamaki said kissing Kagome's hand."My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the king of this host club."

Kyoya stated."I'm Kyoya Otori(Spelling?)."

The small blonde that was on a another's shoulders giggled. "I'm Honey and this is Mori." He patted the shoulder of the guy he was on. "Hn." They sweat dropped as it reminded them of Sesshomaru a long time ago.

The twins smirked. "I'm Hikaru." One stated. "And I'm Kaoru." The other continued.

The guy that was obviously a guy bowed. "I'm Haruhi."

Hakudoshi for some unknown reason was staring intently at Haruhi with a curios expression. She seemed to be interesting. Kagome noticed this and nudged Hakudoshi's shoulder. His gaze snapped to her and he nodded.

"I think we will take our leave now."Hakudoshi stated.

Tamaki asked."Why?"

"We just wanted to see what this host club that everyone talked about was like and now that we are done we are leaving." Kagome stated."We will see you in class tomorrow Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

They were gone in a blink of an eye. The host club was curious about them and what family they came from but they didn't want to pry into their personal business. That was what Kyoya's computer was for. In the courtyard the group was waiting for Sesshomaru to come pick them up. He told them Kikyo had gone into labor and they rushed home to wait for the baby to be born. It was a girl with silver hair and black ears that had silver tips. They named her Mai and appointed Kagome and Miroku as the god parents.

"How was school?"Kikyo asked.

Kagome answered."We met a group that called themselves a host club. The weird thing is that one of them was a girl dressed as a boy."

"That is weird."Sango stated.

"One things for sure."Kagome paused with a huge grin."..This year will be interesting."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Oh and some chapters will be the same with just a little subtle differences.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the back of the class talking to Hakudoshi. The teacher was going on and on but no one was listening anyway. The others had ditched because they had wanted to explore the woods behind their mansion. Hakudoshi would have ditched but Kagome dragged him along with her before he could make an escape. Of course they decided to skip History since they are living history. Kagome looked over at the twins and Haruhi. It was obvious to her that he was a she so why not dress like a girl? Oh well she understood why she wouldn't now that she has worn the uniform. Hakudoshi was glaring at his paper as it made little sense to him which made Kagome giggle. He smiled a little at her and she promised to explain it later. After class ended Kagome decided to question Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san may I ask you a question?"Kagome asked.

Haruhi asked."What is it?"

"Why are you dressed as a boy when your clearly a girl?"Kagome asked trying to sound innocent.

The three of them looked absolutely shocked. Haruhi's shocked expression turned to one of pure joy. She guessed that not many people knew she was a girl. Hakudoshi looked pleased about something unknown. Hikaru and Kaoru had fallen over and were all twisted up on the floor. Hakudoshi was holding up a camera and taking a picture to post online later with an amused smile. Somehow he had taken easily to the use of computers as did Shippo. That amused her greatly.

The teacher was still going on about something unknown since no one really cared. Haruhi, Hakudoshi, and Kagome were conversing while the twins planned revenge of Hakudoshi. Said hanyou was smiling softly at Haruhi who blushed slightly. The twins tuned into the conversation then.

"So Kagome, where are the others?"The twins asked.

Kagome smiled."Home probably."

"Are you an heir to something?"Kaoru asked.

Hakudoshi answered."She is the heir to Ookami incorporated."

Haruhi seemed to be a little lost so Kagome quickly changed the subject. She soon figured out that Hikaru was a little more mischievous and Kaoru was a kind gentle soul. They all smiled at each other for different reasons. Haruhi was begging Kagome to come with her to the host club and save her from Tamaki. This of course meant that Hakudoshi would have to go too. So they all made their way to music room 3. When they opened the door everything was all western and Kagome's eye twitched. This was definitely a different club from what she saw last time. Tamaki ran over to them and picked Haruhi up and spun her around. Hakudoshi quickly saw her distressed look and helped her by tripping Tamaki and catching her before she fell. This made her blush at the close contact.

"Ah Mr. and Miss Taisho it's nice to see you both here."Kyoya stated with a sinister smile that even made Hakudoshi's skin crawl.

Kagome started talking with Honey and Mori. Mostly Honey. Hakudoshi was having a conversation with Kyoya about who knows what but made them all take a couple steps to the left. Tamaki was in his emo corner crying fake tears at how violent Hakudoshi treated him. Kagome and Honey stopped their conversation and sweat dropped at Tamaki's reaction to Hakudoshi.

"Kagome.."The twins started putting their arms around her shoulders.

Hikaru said."Does your cousin..."

"..Have any weaknesses?"Kaoru finished.

She thought about it for a minute and answered."No and you will never be able to get him at all."

"That sounded..."Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished."..Like a challenge."

She snorted and removed their arms. But she had to admit that they were attractive. She was into the gentle type but also who had a mischievous side. Realizing that she just described Kaoru she put a stopper in those thoughts. After all that happened in the feudal era she wasn't ready for a relationship. When Inuyasha chose Kikyo she was hurt but slowly forgave him but the wounds that he inflicted on her heart weren't quite healed yet. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

(talking)

"Yes Sesshomaru we are leaving now."

(talking)

"We'll be down in a minute jeez." Kagome hung up the phone."Hakudoshi, Sesshy is waiting for us and he doesn't sound happy. He sounds stressed."

Hakudoshi sighed and mumbled incoherently under his breath. Apparently according to Hakudoshi they were now apart of the host club as managers so that Kyoya had a little more time with his customers. Kagome didn't mind. She quite liked them. When they got into the limo they stared at Sessho. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of them rubbing his temples. Kagome could tell by his stiff movements that he was really stressed out by something. Hakudoshi looked at her and she turned to him as well.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked.

He sighed but nodded."Today we found out that Kagura is pregnant."

"Really!?"Kagome was excited that she would be an aunt."How many?"

Sesshy looked up."Three."

Hakudoshi and Kagome looked at each other with similar expressions. The looks said so-he's-worried-about-her. Kagome let her illusion fade and ran her claws through her hair. When they arrived at their mansion her phone buzzed. It was a text from Haruhi, who had given her number to her earlier.

Haruhi- **You coming to the host club with me tomorrow?**

Kagome- **And miss Kaoru and Hikaru fail at revenge on Hakudoshi? No way! Oh and we are now apart of the club as managers.**

Haruhi- **They never learn and that's great!**

Kagome- **So true but I have to go see you tomorrow**

Haruhi- **Bye**

Kagome smiled and put her phone in her pocket. Knowing that tomorrow would be an entertaining day for all. With that thought in her head she changed into her pajamas and laid down. Her eyes drooped and she fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep for the first time since the final battle.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own these two animes.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. It was of course Friday so she was happy. Getting up with a huge smile on her face she took a hot shower. Today was the day the twins were going to get revenge on Hakudoshi. She knew, of course, that they would fail. After fixing her hair she bounded down the stairs but only stopping to kiss Shippo on the forehead. The others would be returning to school today so she was happy. That's when she realized something important. She hadn't had any nightmares last night. This made her mood even better. She walked into the kitchen and made herself breakfast.

While she was eating her cereal Kikyo walked into the kitchen with Mai on her hip. Kagome waved to her and offered her a seat at the table. The two had created a bond of sorts which made things less awkward. They talked about her school and she told her all about the twins, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club. Inuyasha came into the kitchen grumbling about no sleep and training so early making Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"Why is he so grumpy?"Kagome whispered/asked Kikyo.

She answered."Sesshomaru-sama had him training last night till midnight and then this morning at one till five. Don't mind him."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WENCH!"He yelled rather loudly even for him.

Both girls answered."Nothing."

Kagome noticed Hakudoshi gliding past the kitchen and ran after him. They got into the limo on their way to Ouran Academy. Since they are now the managers of the Host club they had to go which made Haruhi happy. The others just went home and left them there. So after class when they went they braced themselves for something weird.

When they arrived both Kagome and Hakudoshi had noticed that it was only the hosts. Tamaki was twirling Haruhi around stating that he was glad no gypsies had kidnapped her. That earned him an eye roll from all three. He soon retreated to his emo corner of woe. Kyoya was typing away at his computer apparently going over the club's profit. After everyone was sat down at the club's table where Tamaki's chair was a throne he made an announcement.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow to entertain our guests again!This time with no accidents!That includes you too Kagome and Hakudoshi."Tamaki said in a sing song voice.

No one but Kaoru, Hakudoshi, and Haruhi noticed Kagome's face drop. She put on an obvious fake smile and left the host club with Hakudoshi. He stared at her while she just stared at the ground. When they arrived back at the mansion Kagome went straight to her room. When the door closed she walked over to a box in her walk in closet. When she opened it she picked up a picture frame. The picture was of her father and her at the beach playing in the water when she was five. That was a month before he died.

"I miss you daddy."She whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

To try and push aside those memory's she placed the picture in the box again. When everything was put back the way it had been before she went to pack for the beach. A knock came from her door and she poked her head out the door. Sango and Miroku were standing in front of her with smiles lighting up their features.

"What do you need?"She asked.

Sango answered."Well..."

"Were getting married."Miroku finished.

He raised his hands to shield his ears when they started squealing. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Sango stated with a big smile. Kagome nodded and hugged her tight then pulled Miroku into the hug. When they finished talking Kagome flopped down onto her bed. Hakudoshi poked his head into her room and when he saw she was there he came in closing the door behind him.

"Why did you look so sad when Tamaki mentioned the beach?"He asked, never one to beat around the bush.

She sighed.'Maybe I should tell him.'

"My dad and I had gone to the beach once. We splashed around in the water and made sandcastles. It was one of the happiest times of my life...then he died a month later."He eyes brimmed with tears.

Hakudoshi brought her into a comforting embrace. She cried into his chest and when they quieted down she smiled up at him. He was like an older brother that she never had. They walked down to the kitchen for dinner to see that everyone was gone. Everyone but Sesshomaru. He nodded to them and looked down at the paper he had in his hand. They looked at each other and sat down.

"Where is everyone?"She asked.

Sesshomaru looked up and shrugged, uncaring. When they finished eating Hakudoshi and Kagome finished packing for the beach and put there stuff by the door. After finishing that they went to bed. Kagome tossed and turned watching as a five year old Kagome and her dad splashed in the water.

Flashback:

_Kagome grabbed her daddy's hand and dragged him to the edge of the sand. He watched as Kagome picked up a crab and cooed at it. This made her father, Kai Higurashi, laugh. Then he felt water hit him in the face and looked down at his smiling daughter._

"_Come on daddy let's make sandcastles."Kagome in her childish voice stated._

_They started creating their masterpieces. Kagome's fell over and she pouted. Kai grabbed a bucket and they started to make a new one. This went on for awhile and they started laughing and splashing each other with water. Not knowing it would be their first and last trip to the beach._

End of Flashback

"Daddy."She mumbled in her sleep.

Then she shot up and tears fell onto the t-shirt she was wearing. Shippo rushed into the room and pulled her into a hug. He smoothed back her hair and laid her down. She smiled."Thanks Shippo." He grabbed her hand."No problem momma." She fell back asleep with Shippo right next to her like all those times in the feudal era. In a few hours a noise caused both Shippo and Kagome awake. They poked their heads down the hall and saw Hakudoshi doing the same thing.

That's when Tamaki walked up with Haruhi right behind him. Hakudoshi's eyes met Haruhi's and then he slammed his door shut. Kagome sweat dropped at his attitude and closed her door with Shippo right behind her. Tamaki opened her door again right when she was about to go back to bed. Shippo was glaring at him, unamused by the interruption.

"It's time to go to the beach."He said.

She groaned and walked to her walk in closet. She pulled on a pair of white shorts and an off the shoulder emerald green shirt. When that was done she put on her white sandals and pulled her hair into pigtails. Tamaki was standing by Haruhi trying to start a normal conversation. Of course she wasn't even paying attention. The door opened and Hakudoshi walked in with a dry look towards Tamaki and a nod at Haruhi. Shippo kissed Kagome on the forehead and waved goodbye to Hakudoshi. They got into the limo and disappeared down the road.

* * *

Review


End file.
